


Derek's Revelation

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Facial, Forced Voyeurism, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prompt Fill, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, consensual cheating, face fuck, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon from my request form wanted: "So what if Derek is the bottom in his relationship with Stiles? It doesn't matter that Derek is an Alpha, he still likes being fucked, especially by Stiles who is really hung. So sue him. However, they are visiting the sex club and it's Stiles night to pick what happens. So Derek is tied to a chair while he watches four Alpha werewolves spit roast his boyfriend, who is moaning in pleasure and hard as a rock through the whole experience. Derek is having his world view challenged. Stiles is really sexy this way. Derek may have to change his view on topping."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Anonymous Men
Series: Requests [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Derek's Revelation

Derek felt confused, not confused in a general way as he was not confused as to what was happening in front of him. No, he was well aware of what was happening as his boyfriend moaned in pleasure as a random Alpha they had picked out for this event in their usual club rammed his cock deep into Stiles’ ass. No Derek was well aware of what he was watching as his boyfriend eagerly gagged on another Alpha’s cock, but what had him confused was his body’s reaction to it. 

Derek licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend’s huge cock sway and leak from between his thighs as the Alpha behind him pulled out another one of the 4 Alpha’s in the room stepped up, slotting his cock into Stiles’ sloppy and loose hole with ease. 

Derek loved Stiles’ cock inside of him, fuck he could even admit he was slightly addicted to it, the moment he had seen his boyfriend’s cock he had been eager for it and that eagerness had never really died down. 

Now, however, Derek was wondering how it would feel to drive his cock into his boyfriend’s body. How it would feel to draw those sinful noises from the human’s lips as he was taken over and over again by Derek. Derek’s cock was hard in his boxers, a damp spot forming already as he watched as the four Alphas’ switched around again, using the human between them for their own pleasure. 

Derek watched as white cum painted his boyfriend’s flushed face, mouth still open but it was filled by another Alpha’s cock a moment later. Stiles moaned as his hips were yanked back as the Alpha behind growling out his climax, pulling out a moment later and spraying the rest of his load over Stiles’ ass. 

Derek’s cock throbbed from between his legs as he began to openly tug against the cuffs that kept him bound to his chair as one of the still hard Alpha’s stepped up and pushed his cock into Stiles’ cum-dripping hole, grunting as he fucked hard into the human. 

Derek leaned forward, panting as his eyes watched as the Alpha’s cock stretched his boyfriend’s hole wider and wider and he couldn’t help but imagine being in that Alpha’s place. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind having Stiles below him, mewling and gasping in the way Stiles usually had him doing. 

Stiles’ eyes turned over to him, lips spread wide around the Alpha’s cock and the two kept eye contact even as the Alpha he was sucking off groaned, pulling out of Stiles’ mouth to add his load to Stiles’ cum painted face. Stiles moaned from his still open mouth as the Alpha behind him grunted loudly and spilled inside of Stiles’ already messy hole and Stiles’ cock spurted out ropes of cum over his stomach in response. 

Stiles moaned as he was manhandled easily by one of the Alphas. The Alpha lifted him up, hooking his arms under Stiles’ legs with ease, keeping his legs spread wide to showcase how drenched in cum his body was. The Alpha walked Stiles over to his bound Alpha boyfriend, lowering him down so Stiles’ dripping hole was just above Derek’s hard cock. 

“Come on Der, come on my hole.” Stiles purred, voice hoarse and cheeks flushed deeply. Derek grunted and jerked his hips up as his body thrummed with arousal. The moment the tip of his cock brushed over the mess of cum on Stiles’ hole, the Alpha came with a loud moan. 

Stiles shuddered in pleasure as his boyfriend’s hot cum joined the other loads in his hole and from the dazed but pleased look on Derek's face told Stiles that his bottom only boyfriend may have changed his mind. Stiles was looking forward to what will come of this revelation of Derek’s, but his mind went blank as he was carried back over to the other Alphas for round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/Reblog on Tumblr  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/post/625543128069324800/dereks-revelation


End file.
